


A Tale of Chaos and Magic

by FieraTheProud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sonic is a good brother, will add more tags when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraTheProud/pseuds/FieraTheProud
Summary: A long, long time ago, three races lived together in harmony; humans, Monsters and mobians. But one day, a war broke out between the humans and the Monsters. This war eventually led to the separation of the three races. The mobians isolated themselves, and the humans sealed the Monsters away. As the humans and mobians forgot about the Monsters, Monsterkind forgot about the mobians, considered traitors.Now, several millenia later, the hero known all around the world, Sonic the Hedgehog, has disappeared on the same day as an unidentified human child climbed Mt Ebott...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had this idea in my head for a few days now, couldn't get it out, had to write it. And I still have The Phantom Mystery to write. Hopefully I can juggle both this and that? I'mma try anyway. I'll put one on hiatus if I gotta and I'm going to try not to write a third multi-chapter story at the same time...

In a house on South Island, a purple mobian hedgehog was looking through her book collection. She was the mother of triplets and was preparing to read them a bedtime story. She was having a lot of trouble, however, as she’d already read all of the children's books in her collection. Eventually, her eyes landed on an old, worn book. One she’d inherited from her parents, she realised. It was a collection of myths and legends. Her own mother had often read her stories from this very book.

Perfect.

She flipped through the pages and decided on two possible ones, and then headed to her children's room.

When she opened the door, an amused smile crept onto her face. Her eldest had climbed onto a table and was looking out of the window. Her only daughter was trying to get him down from there with no success, and her youngest was tapping a pencil against the table. Once her children noticed her, they all raced to her.

“Mom!”

“What took you so long? I was getting tired of waiting!”

“Sonic, she hardly took any longer than usual! Be more patient!“

“What story will you be reading tonight?”

The mother laughed. “Now now, settle down,” she said. “I thought that tonight I could do something a little different,” she continued, showing the book. As the children ran to their beds, she pulled herself a chair to sit on.

“So, which story would you like to hear? About the Ancient Floating Island, or the war against the Monsters?” the mother asked.

“I wanna hear ‘bout the Monsters!” her eldest, Sonic said excitedly.

“Me too!” agreed the youngest, Manic.

“No way! I wanna hear about the Island!” the girl, Sonia argued.

“Who cares about some lame island?” muttered Sonic, sticking his tongue out.

“Who cares about some dumb war?” Sonia snapped at her brother.

“Soniaaaa…” Manic whined. His siblings ignored him and glared at each other.

“Now, just calm down,” the mother said. “Tonight I'll tell you about the war and tomorrow about the Floating Island. Does that sound good?” she asked. Sonia grumbled a little bit but nodded.

“Well then, let’s begin.”

 

~~~~

 

A long, long time ago, three races lived together in harmony; humans, Monsters and mobians.

 

But one day, a war broke out between the humans and the Monsters. The reason why has been lost to time.

 

The humans had the upper hand, but the Monsters didn't give in. They reached out to the mobians, hoping for aid in their time of need. However, the mobians wanted no part in the war. Monsters soon turned on the mobians, as did humans. Many lives were lost, and the mobians retreated to what is believed to be their place of origin; the Mobian Isles. The ancient people of the Floating Island created a protective barrier around the Isles, one that no one could go through without the permission of the Guardian.

 

Humans and Monsters alike soon gave up on the mobians, now considered traitors, and instead focused on each other. Battlefields were stained in blood and dust, humans won some battles, Monsters won others.

 

Until the humans succeeded in killing the Queen of the Monsters.

 

After that, the humans started truly overpowering the Monsters. Eventually, the Monster King surrendered. He, his daughters and the surviving Monster soldiers were thrown into the dungeons.

 

The Human King was willing to stop the war there. However, he ordered the Monsters banished.

 

After a place had been found for the Monsters and all of them had been rounded up, the Human King, inspired by the mobians’ retreat, ordered the Kingdom's seven most powerful wizards to create a barrier within the mountain.

 

Anyone could enter, but no one could leave…

 

~~~~

 

“But Mom, humans and mobians aren't separated!” Sonic complained. “We visited Station Square on the mainland last week and several humans live here!”

“That’s right, we're not separated… Anymore. You didn't let me finish,” the mother said with a smile. “You see, centuries after the war the humans made peace with us mobians. But no one has heard word of the Monsters since… Some say that they were sealed within the mountain Ebott, where seven human children have already vanished. People say that they are still awaiting release, eager for revenge…” she explained ominously. Sonia yelped and hid behind her blanket.

“Hey, don’t worry Sonia! If those Monsters come out of their mountain I will personally kick their butts!” Sonic reassured his sister, punching the air. “It’ll be super cool, no, _way past_ cool!” he added. Sonia scoffed.

“You and what army? There’s only one of you and likely thousands of them,” she protested. Manic ignored them both.

“Mom, you mentioned that the people of the Floating Island made some sort of a huge shield around the Isles?” he asked. His siblings immediately forgot their argument.

“Oh yeah, how’d they do that?” Sonic asked excitedly.

“And here I thought you didn’t care about ‘some dumb island’...” Sonia muttered.

“It’s getting late. You three should go to sleep,” the mother said.

“But Mom,” Sonic protested. “We’re,” his sentence was interrupted by a yawn, “not tired.

“Sure you’re not. I’ll tell you about the Floating Island tomorrow, ok?”

“Promise?” asked Manic.

“Promise,” she agreed. She turned off the light and walked out the door. “Good night,” she said.

“Good night Mom!” her children replied in a chorus. She smiled, and shut the door.

 

~~~~

 

**Years later...**

 

“Welp, here we are, Mt. Ebott…” Sonic the Hedgehog muttered, shielding his eyes from the sun. He and his friends had been in the town of Ebott when they heard that a human child had been sighted approaching the mountain and hadn’t been seen since. Sonic and his little brother, Miles “Tails” Prower, had decided to go looking for the kid, while the rest of their friends had decided to explore the town.

“Alright then. It’s a large mountain, so we should probably split up,” Sonic said.

“Agreed. I’ll take west and you take east?” Tails suggested. Sonic gave him a thumbs up and ran off. Tails chuckled and shook his head a little. He then headed off himself.

 

\---------

 

Sonic and Tails had been searching for an hour now, and had turned up nothing. Sonic’s phone pinged, signifying a message.

 

> _Tails: Any sign of them yet?_

 

Sonic sighed. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the kid yet, and seems that Tails hadn’t either. He typed out a reply, and hit send.

 

> _Sonic: nope, but i found a small cave. it was empty. i see another one tho. i’ll go check it out_
> 
>  
> 
> _Tails: Alright. It’s starting to get late, so I’m heading back. You should too._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sonic: sure, but i wanna take a look at that cave first. meet you back at the hotel_
> 
>  
> 
> _Tails: Ok. Be careful!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sonic: i will_

 

With that, he put the phone away and walked into the cave. It was fairly spacious, and the farther the went the darker it got. It got to the point that he could no longer see what was in front of him clearly. The path turned, and he saw sunlight. It didn’t look like there was an opening quite yet, so the light must have been coming through a hole in the ceiling. Deciding to check that out before heading back, Sonic walked over there.

Once he got there, he let out a low whistle. The walls were covered in vines, thriving thanks to the sunlight, and there was a large hole in the middle of the room. Sonic walked closer, intending to check how deep the hole went.

Had he noticed the vine he was about to trip on, he wouldn’t have tumbled right down it…

 

**End of Prologue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic awoke with a groan. He was lying on top of a large patch of flowers. As usual, he was lying face down.

“Every time.  _ Every. Single. Time, _ ” he muttered as he stood up.  “I always land on my face why do I-” he took a deep breath. “Every time…” he repeated under his breath. He looked upwards to where he’d fallen from. He could just barely see the night sky from where he was, moonlight illuminating the area. Looking at the walls, it was clear he couldn’t just climb back up. He then checked his phone. No service. Sonic flopped back onto the flower bed and groaned.

“Guess Mt. Ebott has claimed its latest victim. First there were the seven kids that disappeared within the last… 1000 years or so, then the kid this morning and now me, Sonic the Hedgehog. Who woulda thought,” he commented. “Great. Just great,” he stated, running a hand over his face. Thinking about it, Tails was probably wondering where he was. Then again, Sonic often disappeared somewhere, Tails might have gone to sleep thinking that he’d be back by morning. And by morning the poor kid would realize that he wouldn’t be coming home, and his friends would come searching for him. Yeah, he could just stay where he is to make looking for him easier. Heck, maybe someone was already looking for him!

He stood up.

“Hey!” shouted Sonic, “Anybody there? I could use a little help here!” he continued.

No response.

“It was worth a try,” Sonic said. “But I can’t just give up and stay here either…” he pondered. He shook his head. “Nowhere to go but forward,” he decided.

He didn’t get far before he came across a large archway. Something that was most definitely man made. There was also a strange rune on top of it that he didn’t recognize. But neither humans nor mobians had been down here, save for those who’d disappeared. Which must mean…

Monsters.

Sonic knew that all legends had some seed of truth in them. After all, he’d been to Angel Island and he’d fought Dark Gaia. And if Monsters exist, that must mean that there really is a barrier keeping them here. Sonic sighed.

“Great. I’m trapped here,” he grumbled. Even if his friends did find him, they wouldn’t be able to get him out and may even end up trapped themselves.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of someone’s soft footfalls.

“Hello? Is someone in there?” a voice called out. Not a child’s voice, either. It sounded like an adult woman. Sonic backed out a little bit, just enough that he couldn’t be seen through the archway.

Since the woman approaching was likely a Monster, he didn’t know what to expect. She coulda looked like anything, and according to his mother, mobians were considered traitors after they isolated themselves during the Ancient War.

A white paw appeared at the archway, swiftly followed by the rest of the Monster. She was tall and her face was goat-like. She was wearing royal purple robes that had that strange rune sewn onto the front. She gawked at him, shocked.

“How did you…” she started, but she gasped as she fully registered the hedgehog standing in front of her. “Wha... What happened to you!?” she asked as she ran towards him. Sonic flinched backward a little, but soon relaxed a bit. The lady  _ was _ expressing concern for him, and thinking about it he probably did look like quite the mess. Suddenly, he realized the goat lady was waiting for an answer.

“ I, uh… I fell,” Sonic answered honestly. The lady stopped checking him over and just stared.

“You.. fell?” she repeated. “As in, from up there?” she asked. Before Sonic could even open his mouth, she continued, “Oh, it doesn’t matter. Are you hurt?”

“Um… No…?” Sonic said a little hesitantly. He was really confused.

“You sound unsure,” the lady stated. “I can’t find find any obvious wounds on you…” she continued, relieved. She moved over to the flowers, checking on them and straightening some of the ones Sonic accidentally crushed.

“I was not aware that there were still Monsters on the Surface. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins,” she introduced herself.

“I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog,“ he responded. “But, uh…” he started. Sonic knew he was taking a risk, but he felt uncomfortable lying to Toriel. “I’m not a Monster. I'm a mobian,” he admitted.

“A… mobian?” Toriel asked, and turned to look at him. She looked confused. “Child, mobians are just a myth,” she said. It was Sonic’s turn to be confused.

“Well, I'm right here and there are lots of people like me up there, including my family,” he said. “And I’m not a child. I’m sixteen,” he added, a little upset. Although Toriel had already turned away, he was sure she just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever the case, we shouldn’t be out here too long. It is getting late,” She said, standing up. “Please, follow me. My house is not far from here.”

 

~~~~

 

The walk with Toriel had been rather uneventful. Toriel had explained a little about how things work in the underground, mainly focusing on the puzzles. Sonic had seen some of the other inhabitants of the Ruins, but they’d mostly just ran off after seeing Toriel. They’d also chatted about other stuff. Namely, the barrier. Toriel had pretty much confirmed all of Sonic’s fears.

“I suppose I won't be able to go back, then…” he said, a little sadly.

Toriel let out a sigh. “I’m afraid not,” she agreed. Sonic heard her say something under her breath, but couldn't quite hear what. She sounded sad.

They stopped in front of a house. ‘This must be where Toriel lives,’ thought Sonic. He watched as she unlocked the door. Once the door opened, he could smell the delicious smell of butterscotch and cinnamon. He noticed that Toriel had already gone in, so he followed her and shut the door behind him. She led him to the hallway on the right. There were three doors, one if which had a paper stuck to it. Sonic also noticed there were some vases with some of those strange plants you see near water. Tails had told him the scientific name once, not that he remembered it. Or even the less scientific name. Toriel opened the first door, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts. The room looked like it had once belonged to a child.

“Well, make yourself at home,” said Toriel. “The next door leads to my room,” she explained, pointing toward the two other doors. “The last room… is being renovated. Please don't go in,” continued, expression unreadable. “If you need anything, just tell me,” she finished with a smile. Just as she was about to leave, Sonic’s stomach growled. 

“I, uh, haven't eaten anything since lunch,” he admitted, a little embarrassed. Toriel covered her smile.

“I do have some butterscotch cinnamon pie, if you're alright with that,” she said.

“Thanks, that sounds great,“ Sonic responded.

Toriel led Sonic to the living room, which also doubled as the dining room. Sonic sat down at the table, while Toriel entered another room (probably the kitchen, he figured). It didn’t take long before she came back with two plates, both with a sizeable slice of pie on them. She placed the plates on the table, and Sonic thanked her. As soon as Sonic took a bite, his face lit up.

“Wow, this is amazing! You and Vanilla should exchange recipes!” Sonic exclaimed. Toriel let out a sad laugh.

“I’m afraid that is not possible,” Toriel sighed. Sonic’s face fell.

“Right, the Barrier. I forgot.”

The two ate the rest of their pies in silence. After they both finished, Toriel stood up and took the plates to the kitchen. When she returned, Sonic finally spoke up.

“There’s gotta be some way to break the Barrier, right?” he asked. “You can’t possibly be trapped down here  _ forever _ .” Toriel seemed shocked by his question, but her expression soon turned solemn.

“....There is one known way…” she admitted. “Using the power of seven human Souls combined, it should be possible to break the Barrier,” her face got angry, “but the way Asgore is going about it now is not only slow, but  _ unethical _ .”

“I see…” Sonic hummed. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Toriel.

“It is late. We should sleep,” she said, before leaving. Her tone left no room for arguments. Sonic stared after her for a moment, before sighing and heading towards the room Toriel had given him.

His mind was racing. If the power of seven human Souls could break the barrier, then any force as strong or stronger should do the trick. But just  _ how _ strong  _ is _ a human’s Soul?


End file.
